


Palming theatre

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira found a pretty nice theatre to go to. It shows all the things that Yusuke would love to see so it's perfect for a date. Akira's not the interested in the screen though
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Palming theatre

Akira had honestly gotten lucky coming across the little movie theatre. It was not close to any of his usual haunts but he was still glad that fate had led him to find it. Just looking at the posters outside the theatre had told him who would appreciate the place just as much as he would.

The movie titles had just screamed Yusuke and Akira honestly agreed with them. Everything there just shouted about it being for Yusuke. From the titles to how the theatre was. Akira was no artist or even architect but he knew something tasteful when he found it.

The theatre was a little hole in the wall place with some unusual hours but Akira knew that his boyfriend would appreciate every single part of it. He knew it and he had to hide his face by looking elsewhere when he saw just how correct he was about the entire thing.

Morning movies were expected to be slow. Akira had no illusions about that. He knew that even a small theatre like this would not have many if any people at nine in the morning. He was honestly fine with that too. The smaller the people the better because Yusuke could get noisy in the theatre when he saw what he wanted to watch.

That was fine with Akira, Yusuke’s noises that was. He walked with his boyfriend to the small concession stand before he took over the buying. Their drinks needed to have a lot of ice in them so he bought the largest size with a smile to the worker. The popcorn and other little things came next before he and Yusuke made their way to where the screen was.

He was glad that his boyfriend liked the spot that he had found. Akira was glad that his grin was not seen in the darkness and that Morgana was with Ann when they found their seats. High up in the back of the theatre and even better, only a few people were inside.

Akira guessed there were some hardcore classic lovers. That was nice. He kept an eye on where everyone else was. Most of them were right in the middle several seats down. Only a few people were in the back but they were way on the other side.

No one could see them. Akira set their drinks down carefully before he set his bag down. He brought up the seat rest between himself and Yusuke and thanked everything that his smile was hidden by the darkness.

The movie was interesting, the was the slightly sad thing about it. Even though it was something that Akira had not seen before he was certain he had seen it being up for rental somewhere. Yusuke was totally absorbed in the movie.

He had not even paid much attention to the drink or the popcorn or snacks. That was fine with Akira. he had predicted up to that much, hence the plenty of ice to begin with. Akira’s finger slowly moved over Yusuke to hover over him. Then he moved them to Yusuke’s pants. That there got a reaction.

“Wha-“ Yusuke’s hushed voice made Akira snicker softly as his hand moved to Yusuke’s zipper. “Akira?” his hands did not capture Akira’s wandering hand which was a blessing. In fact, Akira felt a response when he slid the zipper down. His boyfriend was as sensitive and big as ever. Akira had to spend a moment gently tracing over the bulge that was covered by cotton.

Just a tease with his fingers but he himself got stirred up by it. That was just what Yusuke did to him. Akira had to hold his breath as he teased Yusuke. His boyfriend twitched and tensed up in his seat the movie forgotten as Akira teased.

When he felt the first bit of dampness against his fingertips, Akira hissed before he pulled the briefs down. His fingers wrapped around his boyfriend’s length and gently ran over it. Yusuke was so hot and responsive. It was so cute how he fought not to make any of the noises he usually did.

So hard and hot in Akira’s hand and the tip was wet. Yusuke always got wet quickly and it was so painful how Akira could not do more than this in the theatre but this was fun too right? Akira’s own breaths matched Yusuke’s as he moved his hand.

The throbbing crown, the wetness of the tip. When precum slid over his hand, Akira squirmed in his seat over how hot it was. Yusuke on the other hand, his boyfriend was only letting soft gasps and moans escape him. It was so adorable.

Akira moved his hand along Yusuke’s cock spread the wetness of his precum over him. A tight grip just like Yusuke wanted. A teasing run over the head before he teased the leaking slit with his fingers. Every press from his fingers made Yusuke twitch and pant in his seat.

Akira had no idea what was going on in the screen. He did know that the light flickers illuminated Yusuke’s face from time to time. Yusuke was in dim light then bright light and back again. It let Akira watch the struggle on his boyfriend’s face. It was so hot that he seriously wanted to do more but he had to think about time or place.

He seriously did not want to do such a thing however. He wanted to indulge and the fight to not do anything made him groan low in his throat when Yusuke shifted. His boyfriend’s length was thick and hot in his hands. Every pump that Akira’s hand did reminded him of other things. Every moment made Yusuke tremble and leak.

He was throbbing so much that Akira knew that only a little more would tip his boyfriend over the edge. He knew what Yusuke liked, even though they were in this risky public situation, Yusuke did not wilt. He was hard in Akira’s hand and responded the way he always did.

Even with the large screen ahead he throbbed. Even though there were other people in the theatre he responded. He muted the noises that Akira liked so much but he still responded. It was so hot that Akira felt as though he was burning up.

He wished the place was not so dim. He wanted to see Yusuke’s cock sliding in and out his grip. He wanted to properly see the emotions on his boyfriend’s face. He wanted to see Yusuke fall over the edge because of him and his touch.

Akira needed a lot. His fingers teased under Yusuke’s crown and he got an almost violent reaction. The low moan from Yusuke carried until Yusuke turned to the side. His frame showed his battle to remain still and calm while his cock spread precum over Akira’s fingers.

Why was his boyfriend so damn sexy? Akira increased his pace until his pumps caused a wet sound to spread. Yusuke sat tensely in his seat as his pants turned to low moans. He was tense as his cock throbbed in Akira’s grip. Tense until he reached the edge with Akira’s teasing. A low groan was all Yusuke allowed to escape before he crushed his lips to Akira’s to muffle his own sounds. Akira kissed his boyfriend as he felt warm cum spread over his fingers. The heat made his kiss fierce. Akira trembled himself as he teased Yusuke throughout his orgasm.

When Yusuke drew back Akira slowly let his fingers off his boyfriend as well. A startling flash from the screen drew his attention and he looked at it before he looked around. Not a thing had been noticed. Not only that, he doubted that much time had passed. Akira reached for the extra napkins and gently cleaned his fingers and then Yusuke’s cock.

He listened to Yusuke’s pants with a grin as he zipped his boyfriend back up. then he handed Yusuke his drink back and the popcorn. Akira on the other hand. He leaned back in his seat with a happy grin. Mission accomplished and it was way better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the pun life, the funny thing about this fic is that I had this location set for ANOTHER smutty thing but I let the handjob come first lol
> 
> Also kinda had it for a couple that was Shukita and not shukita but that's another few oneshots


End file.
